


Hers

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Heart of a Witcher [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats, The Last Wish, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Tag to “The Last Wish” short story. Yennefer hasn’t stopped listening to Geralt’s heart.





	Hers

Yennefer hasn’t stopped listening to Geralt’s heart.

She’d heard it the moment they’d met, catching her off guard with its slowness and the rich resonance that had carried the sound even across the room.

She’d listened while he watched her bathe, and invisible though she was, he must have seen something that enchanted him as she’d heard it thump that bit faster.

She’d heard it under the influence of her spell, drawing just a slight frown to her face as that wonderful resonance dulled and the beats lost their character.

Then she’d heard it even as the djinn roared and the building came down around them, his body close enough to hers that she could hear it pounding like thunder.

Now, she hears it again, feels it beat against hers as they lie together in the rubble, and it’s neither the inhumanly slow march of their first encounter nor the adrenaline-fueled gallop of fear. It’s steady, but lively, content but excited, and Yennefer’s surprised to find she already thinks of it as _hers_.

The moment Geralt had spoken his last wish was when he’d decided to give it away. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise to her at all.


End file.
